Pure Love
by XiaLu BlackPearl
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang yeoja yang memiliki kekuatan berupa kutukan bertemu dengan namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol. Seorang namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan namun karena perhatian lembut dari Chanyeol lah ia merasakan arti dari Cinta dan Kasih sayang. Bagaimana kisahnya? EXO Fanfic. Chanbaek/Slight Hunhan/Yibaek/Chenmin/Kristao/Kaisoo
1. Prolog

Title : Pure Love

Author : XiaLu BlackPearl

Genre : Thriller, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, GS for uke except Tao

Rating : T

Length : 1 Prolog + 9 Chapter

Main Cast :

Kim Baekhyun ~ Just for this story ~

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Kim Joonmyeon

EXO

Pairing : Chanbaek Slight Hunhan/Yibaek/Chenmin/Kristao/Kaisoo

Note : Disini para uke akan menjadi cewek kecuali Tao, biar ada shonen-ai nya dikit ;)

Summary : Baekhyun, seorang yeoja yang memiliki kekuatan berupa kutukan bertemu dengan namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol. Seorang namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan namun karena perhatian lembut dari Chanyeol lah ia merasakan arti dari Cinta dan Kasih sayang. Bagaimana kisahnya?

Disclaimer : Plot is mine, EXO is sment owner and their parent owner

Warning : girlxgirl, boyxboy, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa berbelit-belit, TYPO.

" _jangan pernah membuatku marah, atau kau akan mengalami mimpi buruk selama hidupmu dan berlututlah padaku jika kau ingin menghilangkan mimpi burukmu itu, dan matilah dirimu jika kau tidak tertidur selama 3 hari, " –_

" _tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menghancurkanku, bila mereka mencoba untuk membunuhku, di pastikan mereka akan mati sebelum mereka membunuhku, dan mereka akan mendapatkan kesialan selama hidup mereka, " –_

~0ooo0ooo0~

Aku, Kim Baekhyun seorang Yeoja yang memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang berupa kutukan. Sejak kecil aku sudah tidak di harapkan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Aku di perlakukan seperti anak pungut, atau mungkin aku memang anak pungut? Heh, bisa saja.

Aku memiliki kakak laki – laki yang sangat peduli padaku, awalnya aku membencinya karena ia merupakan anak kebanggaan orangtuaku dan mendapatkan perhatian lebih. Namun lama – lama aku luluh dengan perhatiannya, dan kini aku sangat menyayanginya. Namun orangtua kami mengetahuinya, mereka lalu mengusirku dari rumah, aku pun menuruti apa mau mereka, tidak seperti kakak laki – lakiku yang langsung protes. Karena tak di dengar, ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk ikut bersamaku dan memulai hidup baru.

~0ooo0ooo0~

" Annyeonghaseyo, kenalkan namaku Kim Baekhyun. Aku murid baru disini, mohon bantuannya." setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, suara bisik – bisik mulai memenuhi seantero kelas.

' kau tahu, dia itu di keluarkan dari sekolahnya karena dia itu semacam monster bermuka dua, dia memiliki kekuatan yang di takuti semua orang. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa harus satu kelas dengannya.' bisik salah seorang anak pada teman di sampingnya.

' katanya dia itu di buang oleh orang tuanya karena tidak diinginkan, poor her.' ledek salah satu yeoja kepada teman ganknya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar segala hinaan yang di bisikkan oleh orang – orang di hadapannya.

~0ooo0ooo0~

" aku membencimu! Aku harap kau akan mendapatkan kesialan selama hidupmu!"

' senyumnya sangat memikat, aku harus mendapatkannya.'

" Kau mau menjadi pahlawan hah!?"

" tentu saja Lu, dia dan yeoja aneh ini kan sama – sama sampah di sekolah ini. Mereka tidak pantas berada disini!"

" jadilah yeoja yang baik, aku yakin itu dapat menghilangkan kekuatan yang kau miliki."

" jangan pedulikan perkataan orang lain tentangmu, jadilah seperti yang kau mau. Karena kau itu spesial, hanya saja mereka tak mengetahuinya."

" kau sudah berani menolakku? Bitch!"

" aku tetap mencintaimu Kris-Ge. Apapun yang terjadi."

" Dalam hitungan ke 3 kau harus tertidur."

Chanyeol meninggalkanku, semuanya memandangku bermuka dua, apa salahku Tuhan? Disaat aku mulai berubah mereka menghancurkan segalanya.

" dia di hipnotis Baekhyun-ah, tapi percayalah dia tetap mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan ragukan dia."

' cih lihat saja! Sebentar lagi yeoja itu akan mati di tanganku! Hahahahaha.'

" Kai! Ikat dia! Biar aku yang menyetir!"

*final for prolog*

maaf ya kalau aneh, author ga bisa bikin prolog .

Review ya ;) kalau rada banyak, nanti author lanjutin :) kalau sedikit ya terpaksa ga lanjutin deh :(


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Pure Love

Author : XiaLu BlackPearl

Genre : Thriller, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, GS for uke except Tao

Rating : T

Length : 1 Prolog + 9 Chapter

Main Cast :

Kim Baekhyun ~ Just for this story ~

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Kim Joonmyeon

EXO

Pairing : Chanbaek Slight Hunhan/Yibaek/Chenmin/Kristao/Kaisoo

Note : Disini para uke akan menjadi cewek kecuali Tao, biar ada shonen-ai nya dikit ;)

Author Note :

Haloo, maaf author lama banget publish nya :( berhubung author baru masuk SMA dan kurikulum 2013 sedang di uji coba, jadinya author sibuk sana, sibuk sini. Banyak kerja kelompok dan presentasi, terlebih author harus ikut ekskul membuat author agak lelah juga dan membuat author lama sekali melanjutkan ff ini. Dan author cuma dibolehin main notebook hari sabtu dan minggu :( jadi makin memperhambat ff ini :(

Untuk kelanjutan ff ini nanti, maaf ya apabila author agak lama publishnya. Kalian harus mengerti keadaan author :( tapi pasti author usahain kok :)

Balasan Review :

**dewo1804**

ini sudah ya chap 1 nya :) maaf lama publish :( thanks for review :) nanti review lagi ya :D

**kyeoptafadila**

ini sudah dilanjut :) thanks for review :) nanti review lagi ya :D

**SHY Fukuru**

ini sudah dilanjut :) thanks for review :) nanti review lagi ya :D

**ChanLoveBaek**

ini sudah dilanjut :) thanks for review :) nanti review lagi ya :D

**mita884**

iya ada xiumin nya tapi tokoh antagonis, gapapa kan? :)) review tiap chap? Beneran? Author bakal semangat kalau begitu x) thanks for review :)

**ByunnaPark**

iya Yibaek itu yixing baekhyun :) di chap ini terjawab kok apa maksud dari girlxgirl itu hehehe :)) thanks for review :) nanti review lagi ya :D

**verastef**

di chap ini terjawab semua kok pertanyaan kamu :) hmm chanyeol itu protagonis kok, tapi nanti ada saat dimana dia berubah. Tapi author ga bisa memberitahu lebih detail, entar ketawan dong ceritanya kayak gimana :)) ini udah ada kok bagian couple HunHan, ChenMin, KaiSoo, dan YiBaek :) maaf kalau kurang gereget bagian couple lainnya x)) thanks for review :) nanti review lagi ya :D

Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah memfollow dan mengfavorit ff ini, terima kasih banyak! :) semoga chap 1 ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ya :)

PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER :)

Summary : Baekhyun, seorang yeoja yang memiliki kekuatan berupa kutukan bertemu dengan namja tampan bernama Chanyeol. Seorang namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan namun karena perhatian lembut dari Chanyeol lah ia merasakan arti dari Cinta dan Kasih sayang. Bagaimana kisahnya?

Disclaimer : Plot is mine, EXO is sment owner and their parent owner

Warning : girlxgirl, boyxboy, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa berbelit-belit, TYPO.

" _jangan pernah membuatku marah, atau kau akan mengalami mimpi buruk selama hidupmu dan berlututlah padaku jika kau ingin menghilangkan mimpi burukmu itu, dan matilah dirimu jika kau tidak tertidur selama 3 hari, " –_

" _tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menghancurkanku, bila mereka mencoba untuk membunuhku, di pastikan mereka akan mati sebelum mereka membunuhku, dan mereka akan mendapatkan kesialan selama hidup mereka, " –_

Aku, Kim Baekhyun, seorang Yeoja yang memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang berupa kutukan. Sejak kecil aku sudah tidak di harapkan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Aku di perlakukan seperti anak pungut, atau mungkin aku memang anak pungut? Heh, bisa saja.

Aku memiliki kakak laki – laki yang sangat peduli padaku, namanya Kim Joonmyeon. Awalnya aku membencinya karena ia merupakan anak kebanggaan orangtuaku dan mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih. Namun lama – lama aku luluh dengan perhatiannya, dan kini aku sangat menyayanginya. Namun orangtua kami mengetahuinya. Lalu mereka mengusirku dari rumah, aku pun menuruti apa mau mereka, tidak seperti kakak laki – lakiku yang langsung protes. Karena tak di dengar, ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk ikut bersamaku dan memulai hidup baru.

Kami pun menyewa rumah kecil yang dekat dengan kota. Ya, agar Joonmyeon Oppa lebih dekat dengan tempat kerjanya. Ah ya, dia kerja part time di salah satu Cafe dekat rumah sewa kami. Dia melakukan itu karena orangtua kami memblokir rekening milik Joonmyeon Oppa karena ia lebih memilih aku dibanding mereka. Aku turut sedih mendengarnya, aku selalu memintanya untuk kembali ke rumah dan jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk tetap bersamaku, ia tak ingin meninggalkanku. Dan yang aku tahu, ia harus membayar uang sewa rumah, uang kuliahnya, uang sekolahku, dan uang kebutuhan kami. Ah, dia memang malaikatku.

" Baekhyunie, di sekolah baru nanti cobalah untuk beradaptasi, dan tetaplah bersikap baik ne?" tutur Joonmyeon Oppa lembut sembari mengelus kepalaku.

" Tapi mereka pasti membenciku Oppa." jawabku sedikit manja sembari mendekatkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya.

" Tidak akan Baekhyunie, percayalah." jawabnya.

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

-No One POV-

" Annyeonghaseyo, kenalkan namaku Kim Baekhyun. Aku murid baru disini, mohon bantuannya." setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, suara bisik – bisik mulai memenuhi seantero kelas.

' kau tahu, dia itu di keluarkan dari sekolahnya karena dia itu semacam monster bermuka dua, dia memiliki kekuatan yang di takuti semua orang. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa harus satu kelas dengannya.' bisik salah seorang anak pada teman di sampingnya.

' katanya dia itu di buang oleh orang tuanya karena tidak diinginkan, poor her.' ledek salah satu yeoja kepada teman ganknya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar segala hinaan yang di bisikkan oleh orang – orang di hadapannya.

Ia pun di persilahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong. Saat Baekhyun mendudukinya, tampak orang yang berada di sekitarnya sedikit menggeser menjauhi Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak memperdulikannya, ia hanya berkonsentrasi dengan materi yang sedang di ajarkan gurunya. Hingga waktu bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Baekhyun pun berdiri hendak berjalan keluar kelas namun seseorang menahannya.

" eh.. baekhyun-ssi? Kau ingin pergi ke kantin bersamaku?" tanya seorang yeoja berkacamata canggung. Baekhyun beralih menatapnya membuat sang yeoja langsung mengusap tengkuknya. " bila kau tidak keberatan Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar mengingat fakta bahwa ia di benci, dan perkataan Oppanya yang memintanya untuk bersikap baik. Akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya, " maaf, untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa. Ada hal penting lainnya yang harus aku selesaikan, terima kasih." jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum, alasannya tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin terlibat masalah lagi. Yeoja itu pun menunduk malu.

" mm.. baiklah, maaf telah mengganggu," Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan hendak berjalan lagi namun suara yeoja itu mengagetkannya. " n-namaku Zhang Yixing, kau dapat memanggilku Yixing. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa datang padaku." Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

" terima kasih Yixing-ssi." Baekhyun pun berjalan keluar kelas dan pergi entah kemana. Namun yeoja itu masih terpana dengan sosok Baekhyun.

' senyumnya sangat memikat, aku harus mendapatkannya.'

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

Pohon rindang merupakan tempat paling nyaman untuk di tempati di saat musim semi seperti ini. Tempatnya yang sejuk dan hening dapat menghantarkan diri kita menuju alam mimpi. Dan itu juga berlaku bagi Baekhyun. Namun tampaknya hari ini pernyataan tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun. Ia hanya duduk terdiam di tempatnya. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disini dibanding kantin. Ia tak ingin mendengar segala hinaan yang tertuju padanya dan membuatnya hilang kendali lagi. Ia tak ingin mengundang masalah lagi, ia lelah, namun hatinya lebih lelah lagi. Di saat ia sedang bergumul dengan pikirannya, sebuah suara langkah kaki yang berserakkan dengan rumput menyadarkannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang tersebut. ' Dia lagi.' batinnya.

" Annyeong, m-maaf aku mengganggumu. Aku kesini membawakan sebuah makanan untukmu, berhubung kau tidak ingin ke kantin. Kau pasti lapar kan Baekhyun-ssi ?" tanya orang tersebut. Baekhyun beralih menatap lurus ke depan.

" Terima kasih, tapi aku sedang tidak lapar. Dan panggil aku Baekhyun saja." jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Yixing pun mengangguk mengerti lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

" Padahal aku membawakan spaghetti untukmu, ini merupakan makanan andalan sekolah ini. Kau yakin tidak mau mencobanya?" tanya Yixing sambil membuka kotak bekalnya yang sudah terisi spaghetti. Aroma spaghetti langsung menyeruak ketika Yixing membuka kotak bekalnya.

" aku sedang tidak mood untuk makan, jadi seenak apapun makanannya aku tidak akan tertarik." salah! Justru Baekhyun ingin sekali memakan spaghetti tersebut, itu merupakan makanan favoritnya sejak dulu, bahkan dengan menghirup aromanya saja ia sudah tak tahan ingin segera memakannya. Namun rasa gengsinya lebih tinggi daripada rasa laparnya. Ia berusaha bersikap sewajarnya agar Yixing tidak mencurigainya.

" Justru spaghetti inilah yang membangkitkan selera untuk makan, cobalah sedikit." ujar Yixing sambil menyodorkan garpu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil garpu dari tangan Yixing lalu memandang Spaghetti tersebut ragu. Yixing menyadarinya,

" kenapa? Ini tidak beracun kok, cobalah barang sedikit, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya." ucap Yixing meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin sekali memakan Spaghetti tersebut, namun ia takut kebablasan dan malah memakan Spaghetti itu seperti orang yang rakus, terlebih aroma Spaghetti nya begitu menggoda. Ya, dia memang seperti itu kerap kali menghadapi makanan favoritnya itu. Akhirnya ia pun meletakkan garpunya kembali di samping kotak bekal itu. Yixing memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap heran padanya.

" Kenapa?" tanya Yixing.

" a-aku," ucap Baekhyun gugup.

" aku?" tanya Yixing lagi.

" a-aku, aku alergi pada spaghetti, ya! Aku alergi pada spaghetti! Makanya aku agak ragu untuk memakannya. Mianhae." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Tampak Lay mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia sedang kebingungan. " Yixing?" panggil Baekhyun.

" alergi pada spaghetti? Aku baru mendengarnya sekarang, ah! Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu sering membaca buku, jadi tidak terlalu mengikuti perkembangan dunia. Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memakan spaghettinya, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa mencobanya." jawab Yixing cepat sambil mengambil kembali kotak bekalnya.

Baekhyun menatap kasihan pada Yixing, 'ia terlalu polos, dan itu dapat membuatnya gampang sekali untuk di tipu.' pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Yixing yang kini tengah memakan spaghettinya sedikit demi sedikit. Yixing menyadarinya lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun.

" Kau ingin mencobanya ya? Spaghetti ini memang sulit sekali untuk di tolak." ucap Yixing sambil tertawa kecil, lesung pipinya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi kini tampak di pipinya. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum kecil.

" aku hanya merasa tidak enak karena telah menolak kebaikanmu, Yixing-ah." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bersalah, Yixing langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

" tak apa – apa, aku mengerti," ucap Yixing, " ah ya Baekhyun, kau sudah pernah berkeliling di sekolah ini?" lanjut Yixing.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, " belum." Yixing tersenyum lagi, lesung pipinya kembali tampak.

" Aku yang akan mengantarmu berjalan – jalan keliling sekolah." seru Yixing senang.

" Terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Suara bel masuk pun berbunyi membuat keduanya bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka menepuk – nepuk rok mereka yang terkena debu. Lalu berlari menuju kelas bersama – sama. Dan mereka mulai belajar kembali.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus. Bukan karena bisikan orang – orang di sekitarnya yang gemar mencemoohnya, namun lebih karena yeoja yang baru ia kenal hari ini. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah laku Yixing yang aneh. Yixing selalu menatap kearahnya dan tak lupa senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Mereka sama – sama yeoja, jadi tak mungkin kan jika Yixing menyukainya. Tapi itu bisa saja benar – benar terjadi apabila Yixing memang seorang pecinta sesama. Pecinta sesama? Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Ia langsung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, menepis bayangan – bayangan aneh tersebut. Dan saat ia melirik Yixing dari sudut ekor matanya, yeoja itu masih menatapnya seperti tadi. Baekhyun pun langsung menghela nafas dengan berat, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. Ia terlalu malas untuk belajar hari ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur sampai jam pelajaran usai.

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

" Baekhyun." panggil seseorang sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh yeoja tersebut. " Baekhyun-ah, ireona." panggil seseorang itu lagi. Namun Baekhyun tak kunjung bangun. Akhirnya seseorang tersebut pun mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan mencubit kedua pipinya. " Baekhyun-ah, ireonaa."

Baekhyun pun menggeliat pelan lalu membuka mata sipitnya itu. Dan ia kaget melihat kelasnya yang sudah kosong, pasti mereka semua sudah pulang. Dan disana ada Yixing yang dengan setia berdiri di depannya dengan senyum manis yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

" ah mian, aku ketiduran, tadi pelajarannya sangat membosankan. Hehe." Yixing terkekeh pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

" ayo, aku antar berkeliling sekolah." ajak Yixing.

Baekhyun sedikit ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan Yixing. Tentu saja, ia merasa aneh, tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. 'yeoja berpegangan tangan itu tak masalah kan? Itu normal. Kau selalu berpikiran aneh – aneh Baekhyun!' batin Baekhyun.

Yixing menatapnya heran, " Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertawa canggung. Ia pun menyambut uluran tangan Yixing. " ah ne, ayo."

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

Tampak sekumpulan yeoja dan namja sedang menikmati waktu santai di markas mereka. Markas mereka yang terletak di belakang sekolah membuat tempat itu jarang dikunjungi, terlebih tempatnya yang agak terpencil membuat tempat tersebut sulit untuk di ketahui. Tampak seorang yeoja imut keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan ikut duduk di samping sahabatnya. Ia membawa sebungkus keripik kentang lalu membuka bungkus tersebut dan mulai memakan isinya. Dengan mulut yang dipenuhi keripik, yeoja itu mulai berbicara kepada yeoja di sampingnya.

" Huhan, hamfahnha hiha hehihihi hahon hohhan unhuh hi huhhi." ucap yeoja tersebut tak jelas dengan sisa keripik yang meluncur keluar dari mulut yeoja tersebut. Yeoja di sampingnya itu langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya di seragamnya yang terkena serpihan keripik.

" Ish! Selesaikan dulu makanan di mulutmu, baru berbicara! Kau ini, bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihatnya? Ingin reputasimu turun hah?" ucap yeoja itu geram.

" santai Deer." ucap seorang namja berkulit putih susu seraya menghampiri yeojanya itu.

" Jongdae! Sampai kapan yeojachingumu ini akan bertingkah laku kekanakan seperti itu?!" protes Luhan. Chen mendelik.

" aku menyukainya. Terserah dia ingin berbuat seperti apa." jawab Chen. " justru kau yang kekanakan! Sehun, ajari dia untuk bersikap sedikit dewasa!" lanjut Chen.

" apa!?" geram Luhan tak terima.

" zzzz kalian ini berisik sekali sih! Ada apa ribut – ribut?" ucap Kai kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tidurnya kali ini terganggu oleh keributan yang di buat oleh teman – temannya.

" Luhan yang memulainya! Dia mengatakan kalau yeojachinguku itu kekanakan, padahal dia sendiri yang kekanakan!" jawab Chen emosi sambil menunjuk ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang tak terima langsung saja melempar satu bantal ke arah Chen. Chen yang menyadarinya langsung merunduk menyebabkan bantal tersebut melayang ke arah belakang dan mengenai dinding.

" tch. Kalian para yeoja memang kekanakan. Harusnya kalian seperti yeojachinguku, dia cantik, pintar, baik, sopan, rajin, dan pandai memasak. Tidak seperti kalian." cibir Kai. Alhasil dua bantal berhasil mengenai kepalanya sebelum ia sempat menghindar. Dan tak lupa dua pasang mata yang juga memberikan deathglare imutnya.

" aku tidak takut dengan yeoja seperti kalian wek." cibir Kai lagi. Saat keduanya akan menghajar Kai lagi, para namja pun mulai menenangkan yeojachingunya.

" sudahlah Paopao, jangan di ambil hati perkataan Jongin tadi. Aku akan selalu menerimamu apa adanya." tutur Chen seraya mengusap kepala Xiumin lembut.

" tenanglah Deer, kau itu sudah sempurna di mataku. Jadi jangan terpengaruh dengan perkataan Jongin tadi, anggap saja itu bisikan setan yang hanya ingin menggodamu." bisik Sehun pada Luhan.

" aku mendengarnya~" ucap Kai santai. Sehun dan Luhan pun terkikik geli dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Tak terkecuali Chen dan Xiumin yang juga sama – sama mencubit gemas satu sama lain. Kai terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Ia pun mulai menjerit frustasi.

" KYUNGIEE CHAGI!" raung Kai.

Luhan langsung menginterupsi, " BERISIK!" ucapnya kesal, lalu ia beralih menatap Xiumin yang sedang mencubit pipi Chen gemas. " Minseok! Apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya.

Xiumin pun menghentikan kegiatan mari-mencubit-pipi-Chen nya dan beralih menatap Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya untuk meminta jawaban. " hmm.. aku bilang, tampaknya kita memiliki calon korban untuk di bully." jawab Xiumin di sambut anggukan mengerti oleh keempat temannya.

Tampak Kai yang menyeringai dan Chen yang bergumam senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru. Sehun tetap dengan wajah datarnya, namun di balik wajah poker facenya itu, ia memiliki berjuta cara untuk membully seseorang. Luhan, yeoja itu hanya menunjukkan wajah malasnya.

" aku bosan." ucapan Luhan tersebut membuat semua yang berada disana menatap Luhan tak percaya.

" ada apa denganmu? Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu semangat untuk membully." tanya Kai heran, semuanya minus Kai dan Luhan langsung mengangguk setuju.

" ya aku bosan, harus membully seseorang yang lemah. Tak menarik." jawabnya malas sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

" hei Min, siapa nama calon korban bully kita yang baru? Beri penjelasan tentangnya." pinta Kai sambil memainkan smartphone nya yang terus bergetar.

" dia seorang yeoja bernama Kim Baekhyun, dia yeoja yang terkenal buruk di sekolah terdahulunya karena memiliki kekuatan berbahaya." jelas Xiumin.

" kekuatan? Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

" ya, apabila dia marah, dia bisa memberikan kutukan pada orang yang membuatnya marah. Kutukannya berupa mimpi buruk yang tak dapat dihindarkan. Namun apabila selama 3 hari berturut – turut orang tersebut tak tidur juga, maka ia akan mati." jawab Xiumin panjang lebar. Semua menatapnya antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

" menarik, lanjutkan." suruh Luhan. Xiumin pun melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

" tak hanya itu, ia juga bisa mengutuk orang tersebut agar mendapatkan kesialan selama hidupnya." jelas Xiumin.

" menyeramkan, namun menarik juga." ucap Kai sambil memasukan kembali smartphonenya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

" karena kekuatannya itulah ia dijauhi teman – temannya, dan juga di usir oleh orangtuanya karena orangtuanya takut itu akan mencemarkan nama baik perusahaan besar milik mereka." lanjut Xiumin.

" lalu dia tinggal sendiri saat ini?" tanya Chen yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan penjelasan Xiumin.

" tidak, dia tinggal dengan kakaknya." jawab Xiumin. Mereka berempat pun ber-ohh-ria sambil mengangguk mengerti.

" aku tak peduli, dia memiliki kekuatan atau tidak. Yang jelas ini pasti akan menarik." ucap Luhan senang, lalu Sehun menepuk pundaknya pelan.

" sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." saran Sehun, semua pun mengangguk mengiyakan saran Sehun. Dan mereka pun melangkah keluar dari markas mereka diiringi suara langkah kaki yang berlari menjauh dari sana.

" mereka pasti lari ketakutan mengetahui kita keluar dari markas." ledek Kai. Disambut tawa puas dari mereka semua.

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

" Ini ruang perpustakaan, disini buku – bukunya lumayan lengkap. Lumayan untuk menghabiskan waktumu." jelas Yixing, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

" dan yang berjajar disana itu adalah Lab Kimia, Fisika, Biologi, Bahasa, dan Komputer." jelas Yixing lagi.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di halaman belakang Sekolah. Cukup sepi. Terlebih ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 PM. Yixing pun memperlambat jalannya membuat Baekhyun ikut memperlambat jalannya entah karena apa.

" disana," bisik Yixing sembari menunjuk ke arah satu bangunan kecil. Baekhyun pun langsung memperhatikan bangunan tersebut. " merupakan markas dari genk populer di sekolah ini," lanjut Yixing. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Yixing pun kembali bersuara, " mereka terdiri dari 3 namja dan 2 yeoja, dan mereka berlima termasuk murid pintar disini. Berhati – hatilah pada mereka, mereka itu hobi membully murid – murid disini."

Tiba – tiba suara pintu terbuka terdengar oleh pendengaran mereka. Keluarlah 5 orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Yixing pun mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk segera pergi dari sana. Baekhyun mengerti dan mereka berdua pun pergi. Apabila mereka tak bergerak cepat mungkin saja identitas mereka akan ketahuan oleh 5 orang tersebut.

Setelah berlari-mereka memilih berlari agar tak ketahuan-cukup jauh, sampailah mereka di suatu ruangan kelas yang gelap. Baekhyun tak merasa takut sebenarnya, namun yang kini ia takutkan adalah, WAJAH YIXING YANG TERLAMPAU DEKAT DENGANNYA! Posisi mereka kini adalah Baekhyun yang terduduk di meja dengan Yixing yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, dan itu TIDAK NORMAL. Baekhyun merasa risih, ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Yixing. Namun tampaknya itu tidak berarti apa – apa, justru Yixing semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Tangan kanan Yixing mulai mengelus pelan paha Baekhyun yang tertutupi rok sekolah, sementara tangan kirinya ia sampirkan di bahu kanan Baekhyun dan mulai mengelusnya secara bergantian ke atas ke bawah dan seterusnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeliat tak nyaman. Ini tidak benar, pikirnya. Ini salah! Batin Baekhyun.

Nafas hangat Yixing mulai membelai lembut wajah Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menganggap itu bukan sebagai belaian, namun sebuah ancaman! Baekhyun pun mendorong tubuh Yixing sekuat tenaga, membuat jarak di antara mereka merenggang. Ia pun menghela nafas lega menyadari Yixing sudah tidak menyentuhnya lagi.

" Yixing, kita ini sama – sama yeoja kan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu – ragu. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri.

" mianhae." ucap Yixing lirih, tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

" yasudah tak masalah, ayo pulang." ajak Baekhyun, tak lupa senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Walaupun ia syok namun ia tak mau membuat Yixing terus merasa bersalah. Yixing pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum.

" ayo."

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

" bagaimana harimu? " tanya Joonmyeon sambil meletakkan dua gelas teh di atas meja ruang tengah.

" mengejutkan." jawab Baekhyun singkat, namun memang hanya kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan kejadian yang ia lewati hari ini.

" kenapa? Mendapat banyak teman baru? Lain kali kenalkan pada Oppa." tanya Joonmyeon antusias seraya menyeruput tehnya.

Baekhyun terhenyak sesaat, 'mengenalkannya pada Joonmyeon Oppa?' batinnya.

" dalam waktu dekat pasti aku akan mengenalkannya padamu." jawab Baekhyun, lalu ia mulai menyeruput tehnya.

" baguslah." ucap Joonmyeon senang.

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

" Lu, itu dia orangnya." ucap Xiumin sambil menunjuk seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Luhan memandangnya malas.

" aku sedang tidak mood hari ini." ucap Luhan singkat dibalas helaan nafas kecewa Xiumin.

" kau masih marah pada Sehun dan Kai?" tanya Xiumin. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, terlalu malas untuk membahas topik tersebut.

" bukankah Sehun sudah membelikanmu boneka rusa yang baru kan? Sudahlah jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini." ujar Xiumin sambil menepuk pundak Luhan peduli.

" tapi itu boneka kesayanganku Min, dan mereka membuatnya kotor, menyebalkan!" gerutu Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

" kekanakan." gumam Xiumin pelan.

Dan tibalah ketiga namja yang merupakan teman sekumpulan mereka berdua. Tentu saja itu adalah Sehun, Kai, dan Chen.

" Ayoo Wassup!" sapa Chen dengan suara cemprengnya yang menggelegar. Xiumin menatapnya sengit, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dan bersikap, terlebih mereka sedang berada di hadapan para siswa lainnya. Tentu saja mereka harus menjaga sikap(y).

" mian." cicit Chen, lalu ia memasang wajah coolnya lagi.

Sementara Sehun dan Kai sudah saling menyenggol satu sama lain, tentu saja karena mereka melihat Luhan yang terdiam merengut.

' urusi yeojachingumu sendiri Hun.' bisik Kai pelan.

' kau juga yang membuat masalah dengannya Kkamjong!' desis Sehun.

' tapi dia itu yeojachingumu cadel!' bisik Kai tak mau kalah.

' apa katamu!? Aku ini tidak cadel! Dasar Kkamjong!' balas Sehun sengit, tentu masih dengan berbisik.

' hei! Kulit ku ini eksotis! Dan itu seksi! Daripada kau yang lebih layak disebut mayat hidup cadel!' cibir Kai.

' kulit ku ini bagus tahu! Seksi? Apanya yang seksi, kulit seperti arang saja bangga!' balas Sehun lagi dan suaranya agak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

' enak saja kau mengataiku berkulit arang! Dasar mayat hidup! Cadel pula!' suara Kai pun lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

' kau juga-'

BLETAK BLETAK

" AWW." ringis Kai dan Sehun sambil memegangi kepala mereka yang terkena jitakan hebat dari Luhan. Luhan pun langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan, setidaknya ia puas telah menghajar kedua namja menyebalkan di hadapannya tersebut.

Tiba – tiba seorang yeoja manis bermata bulat berjalan melewati mereka, ia sama sekali tak menyapa mereka. Satu alasan yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah karena ia membenci orang yang senang menindas oranglain. Dan minusnya, namjachingunya merupakan salah satu dari mereka.

" Kyungie chagii~ kepalaku sakit~ usapi kepalaku jebal~" panggil Kai dengan lebaynya membuat teman – temannya bergidik geli. Kyungsoo—yeoja yang di panggil pun tetap melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menghiraukan Kai.

" Kyungiee~" rengek Kai manja, sikap Kai yang biasanya cool akan berubah 180 derajat apabila ada Kyungsoo. Namun tetap, rengekan manja Kai tak dapat meluluhkan hati baja Kyungsoo, dia hanya menatap Kai dari sudut matanya lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Namun tak ada satupun murid yang berani menatap mereka. Karena Kai akan memberikan deathglare mematikannya pada semua orang termasuk guru apabila mereka menatap dirinya yang seperti itu tiap ada Kyungsoo. Alhasil semua berjalan normal tanpa ada lirikan – lirikan jijik kecuali satu gumaman yang terdengar jelas oleh Kai.

" menjijikkan, apanya yang cool." Kai pun langsung menatap seseorang yang mengatakan hal tersebut dengan seenaknya. 'Yeoja, berani juga.' batinnya.

" aku mendengarnya." ucap Kai untuk memperingatkan yeoja tersebut. Namun sang yeoja malah mengendikkan bahunya lalu berbalik dan berjalan dengan santainya, meninggalkan tempatnya tadi. Kai yang merasa terhina langsung saja mencatat wajah yeoja tersebut di otaknya. Dia pandai mengingat, dan dengan pasti akan menangkap yeoja itu, tentu saja untuk membullynya. 'dia pikir dia siapa.' batin Kai, seringaian tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

" Kai! Kenapa berdiam diri disana?! Aku tahu kau merasa terpukul karena kejadian barusan, tapi jangan bersedih hati seperti itu juga!" bentak Chen, Kai pun memasang wajah poker facenya lalu mulai berjalan menuju tempat teman – temannya berdiri.

Tampaknya hari ini akan berjalan dengan membosankan.

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

" Kai itu.. menjijikkan ya." gumam Baekhyun seraya memakan sushi buatan Yixing.

" hmm.. seperti itu lah. Di depan semua orang dia akan bersikap cool, namun saat berhadapan dengan yeojachingunya, ia akan menjijikkan seperti tadi." timpal Yixing, lalu ia mulai memakan onigirinya. Mereka berdua tertawa pelan membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi yang memang menurut mereka sangat menjijikkan.

" Yixing, sushi ini enak! Kau pandai memasak ya, aku iri." puji Baekhyun di sela – sela memakan sushinya. Yixing tersenyum malu karena di puji, dia jarang sekali mendapatkan pujian, biasanya hanya ibunya dan neneknya lah yang memuji masakannya, tak lebih. Dan perasaan senang ini lebih dari biasanya, ia merasa tersanjung karena yang memujinya barusan merupakan seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya kini. Ia pun mulai berbicara malu – malu.

" t-terima k-kasih." ucapnya gugup.

" lain kali ajari aku memasak ya," pinta Baekhyun, Yixing pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Baekhyun senang mengetahui bahwa ia akan belajar memasak dari Yixing, lalu ia teringat perkataan Oppanya semalam. " Yixing, hari ini kau ada waktu tidak? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah, dan juga Oppaku menyuruhku mengenalkan temanku padanya. Tidak keberatan kan? Kau juga bisa mengajariku masak!" ajak Baekhyun sumringah. Tampak Yixing berpikir sebentar, Baekhyun menatapnya tak sabaran, akhirnya Yixing pun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, tak lupa senyum terus melekat di bibir keduanya.

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

" Annyeong!" salam Baekhyun sambil melepaskan kedua sepatunya.

" Annyeonghaseyo." salam Yixing pelan. Ia pun ikut membuka kedua sepatunya dalam diam.

" Annyeonghaseyo!" sahut seorang namja dari arah dapur.

" ayo!" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Yixing. Ia pun menyuruh Yixing untuk duduk di ruang tamu dahulu. " ingin minum apa?" tanyanya.

" terserah kau saja." jawabnya pelan. Baekhyun pun mengangguk lalu bergegas menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Oppanya sedang memasak nasi goreng, tanpa basa – basi Ia pun langsung membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sirup jeruk dan air dingin.

" membawa teman ya?" tanya Joonmyeon tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya pada masakannya.

" ya, dan dia akan mengajariku memasak!" jawab Baekhyun sumringah. Joonmyeon yang melihat dongsaengnya bersemangat seperti itu pun langsung tersenyum. Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan minumannya dan hendak pergi menuju ruang tamu.

" Baekhyun, ajak temanmu itu untuk makan bersama dulu!" suruh Joonmyeon. Baekhyun pun berbalik dan menjawab Oppanya penuh semangat.

" Siap bos!" lalu Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

" Zhang Yixing." ucap Yixing memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk. Terlihat ia malu – malu saat memperkenalkan dirinya. 'manis.' batin Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun membungkukkan badannya, " Kim Joonmyeon."

Dan Yixing pun kembali bersembunyi di balik punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya pasrah saja dan menuntun Yixing untuk duduk di kursi makan, Yixing pun mematuhi nya. Baekhyun segera duduk di samping Yixing, sementara Joonmyeon duduk di hadapan mereka.

" aku yang akan memimpin doa." ucap Joonmyeon.

Setelah selesai berdoa mereka pun makan dalam diam.

SKIP.

" jadi kau pandai memasak?" tanya Joonmyeon antusias. Yixing mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun langsung menuntun Yixing ke dapur.

" kami akan memasak dulu di dapur." teriak Baekhyun.

" oke." jawab Joonmyeon.

- Dapur -

" ingin memasak apa? " tanya Yixing. Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu sebuah makanan tiba – tiba terlintas di benaknya.

" Spaghetti! eh.." ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Yixing menatap Baekhyun bingung, bukankah Baekhyun alergi spaghetti. Tiba – tiba suara dering handphone menginterupsi mereka berdua.

Drrtt.. drrtt.. drrtt..

Yixing menatap Baekhyun meminta izin untuk berbicara, Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

" …. "

" a-ah.. nde... m-mianhae ahjussi." wajah Yixing sudah pucat, Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

" …. "

" n-ne.. aku segera kesana."

" …. "

" n-ne."

" …. "

" j-jangan lakukan itu... Ahjussi tau kan kondisi kami bagaimana."

" ….. "

" nde.."

Dan berakhirlah percakapan antara Yixing dengan penelepon barusan. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

" maaf Baekhyun, mungkin lain kali saja aku mengajarimu memasak. Aku harus pergi." tampak Baekhyun kecewa, namun ia langsung memasang wajah tersenyum lagi.

" ok, no problem. Maybe next time we can cook together." ucap Baekhyun, lalu ia pun mengantarkan Yixing ke luar rumah. Dan tak lupa Joonmyeon yang bertanya mengapa Yixing pulang lebih cepat, alasannya ada sesuatu hal penting yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit penasaran. Namun ia segera menepis rasa penasarannya dan membiarkan Yixing pergi, langkah demi langkah hingga akhirnya punggung itu menghilang di tikungan jalan.

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

"tch, konyol." umpat Baekhyun pelan sembari berjalan melewati kaki – kaki jahil di hadapan kakinya, yang siap untuk menyandung dirinya agar terjatuh. Mungkin mereka berniat membuatnya menangis, entahlah. Pikir Baekhyun.

" mana kutukanmu itu hah? Kenapa kami sama sekali tidak terkena mimpi buruk? Atau itu hanya kebohongan? Atau kau tak ada apa – apanya? Hahahaha!" tawa melecehkan tertuju menuju Baekhyun.

Ia kesal sebenarnya, dia pikir mereka semua akan terkena mimpi buruk karena ia bersumpah telah mengutuk mereka. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bangku Yixing. 'Yeoja itu tak ada disana, tumben sekali, biasanya dia sudah datang sejak awal.' pikir Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas dan mencari Yixing. Saat ia sedang melangkah, terdengar suara riuh yang berasal dari taman sekolah. Ia penasaran, dan akhirnya melangkah menuju taman berniat untuk melihat apa penyebab taman sekolah menjadi ribut seperti itu.

Dan tampaklah sekumpulan yeoja dan namja yang sedang mengelilingi sesuatu. Tampaknya ada sesuatu hal yang sedang mereka lihat di tengah – tengah sana. Baekhyun pun berjalan ke sana dan berusaha untuk memasuki kerumunan tersebut, dan tatapan - tatapan jijik tertuju padanya. Baekhyun tak peduli, dan saat ia sudah bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di taman tersebut ia langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Tampak Yixing sedang di ikat di sebuah pohon dengan keadaan berantakan. Rambutnya yang kusut dan pastinya berbau hanyir karena tampak sebuah pecahan telur dan tepung yang melumurinya. Wajahnya yang pucat berlumuran cairan berwarna merah yang ia yakini itu adalah tomat. Kakinya yang berlumuran lumpur pun tak luput dari penglihatan nya.

Tatapan – tatapan yang diberikan orang – orang tersebut pada Baekhyun membuat kelima orang yang sedang mengelilingi Yixing tersebut ikut menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Baekhyun. Dan seringaian muncul pada salah satu dari mereka begitu mengetahui ada Baekhyun disana.

Baekhyun tak tinggal diam, ia langsung melangkah menuju mereka berlima yang ia ketahui sebagai salah satu genk populer di sekolah tersebut.

" Bagus. Kau datang tepat pada waktunya, mau mencoba?" tanya seorang namja yang tadi menyeringai kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar, tak tertarik.

" sombong sekali, baru murid baru saja sudah sok!" ucap seorang namja yang berdiri di samping namja tadi.

" apa maksud kalian memperlakukan Yixing seperti ini hah!?" tanya Baekhyun geram. Semua yang menontonnya terdiam memperhatikan kejadian langka seperti itu, terlebih yang menantang genk populer tersebut adalah seorang Kim Baekhyun. Seorang yang sangat di benci oleh satu sekolah tersebut karena reputasinya di sekolah terdahulunya.

" kenapa? Tidak suka? Ingin membela sampah seperti dia? Ups! Aku lupa, kau juga sama sepertinya, sama – sama sampah. Hahahahaha!" ledek yeoja yang sepertinya merupakan ketua genk tersebut. Semuanya pun ikut tertawa meremehkannya. Tentu saja Baekhyun geram, namun saat ia akan membalas perkataan yeoja tersebut, yeoja di samping yeoja tadi langsung menginterupsi.

" tentu saja Lu, dia dan yeoja aneh ini kan sama – sama sampah di sekolah ini. Mereka tidak pantas berada disini!" saat Baekhyun akan menghajar yeoja itu, kedua tangannya sudah di tahan dengan sebuah lengan kekar. Ia berusaha meronta namun nihil, ia di tarik ke arah pohon yang di tempati Yixing. Akhirnya ia pun bernasib sama dengan Yixing, ia diikat di pohon.

" Sialan! Terkutuklah kalian seumur hidup!" geram Baekhyun. Namun mereka berlima hanya tertawa meremehkan.

Baekhyun diam,saat ia di lempar tomat dan telur, tak lupa tepung yang menghiasi rambut, wajah, serta pakaiannya. Tiba – tiba sebuah suara berat memasuki pendengarannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut. Seorang namja tinggi yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sekelasnya. Ia tak begitu ingat namanya, namun yang ia ingat bahwa namja tersebut sangat pendiam di kelas.

" lepaskan mereka." ucap Namja itu datar.

" Kau mau menjadi pahlawan hah!?" bentak Luhan, namun ia terkejut saat mendapati bahwa yang barusan ia teriaki adalah seorang Park Chanyeol. Ya, orang tua Park Chanyeol merupakan penyumbang dana terbanyak di sekolah ini. Ia pun membungkam mulutnya, semuanya pun turut diam. Pasalnya Park Chanyeol merupakan namja populer dan terkaya, tapi ia memiliki sifat pendiam. Dan kehadirannya disitu membuat semuanya terkaget, bahkan Yixing pun menatapnya tak percaya.

" aku bukan bersikap sok pahlawan, tapi perlakuan kalian sangatlah tidak pantas." balas Chanyeol tetap dengan nada datarnya. Xiumin menyenggol – nyenggol lengan Luhan memintanya untuk mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol. Luhan melipat kedua lengannya dan menatap Chanyeol datar.

" ini urusan kami, bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol hanya memiringkan kepalanya. " hmm.., kalau begitu aku beri dua pilihan, lepaskan mereka atau.." perkataannya terhenti. Kemudian ia melanjutkan,

.

.

" angkat kaki dari sini."

Luhan langsung terkesiap, ia pun mendengus kasar dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

" lakukan apapun yang kau suka." tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol pun langsung mendekat ke arah pohon dan melepaskan ikatan tali pada Baekhyun dan Yixing. Setelahnya Chanyeol menuntun mereka pergi dari taman dan beralih menuju toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun dan Yixing itu membersihkan diri mereka, dan mengganti seragam mereka setelah Chanyeol meminta pihak sekolah untuk memberinya seragam tambahan. Seusai membersihkan diri dan berganti seragam, Baekhyun dan Yixing berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol membalasnya dengan kalimat lain kepada Baekhyun.

" kau, hentikan kutukan – kutukan konyolmu itu." ucapnya datar. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat membalas ucapan Chanyeol, namja itu sudah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Yixing.

" tck! Aku membencimu! Aku harap kau akan mendapatkan kesialan selama hidupmu!" umpat Baekhyun. Ia pun menarik lengan Yixing dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Hari ini ia sangat lelah, ya lelah.

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun dan Yixing pun bergegas menuju taman belakang. Saat hendak berjalan menuju pintu, mata Baekhyun menangkap sesosok namja yang tadi menolongnya dan membuatnya kesal tengah menatapnya juga. Tatapannya sangat dingin, namun tak kalah dinginnya dengan tatapan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menarik Yixing agar mereka cepat – cepat pergi dari sana. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam menatap punggung Baekhyun yang lama – kelamaan menghilang.

Sesampainya di taman belakang, Baekhyun dan Yixing mendudukan diri mereka di rerumputan. Yixing membuka kotak bekalnya, dan isi dari kotak bekalnya ialah roti isi. Baekhyun pun membuka kotak bekalnya yang berisi nasi goreng buatannya.

" Yixing, siapa sebenarnya Park Chanyeol itu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memasukkan satu suapan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

" dia merupakan namja populer disini, namun sifatnya sangat dingin tapi itu menambah imej coolnya." jawab Yixing seraya menggigit roti isinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk – ngangguk mendengar penjelasan Yixing. " lalu?"

" dia berasal dari keluarga kaya, orang tuanya memiliki perusahaan besar dengan cabang dimana – mana. Dan penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini ialah orang tua Park Chanyeol. Disusul orang tua Xi Luhan, yeoja yang membentak Chanyeol. Lalu yang ketiga ialah orang tua Kim Jongin atau Kai, aku yakin kau tahu yang mana orangnya." lanjut Yixing panjang lebar.

" mereka bertiga sangat populer ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

" ya benar, namun Kai dan Luhan sama – sama sudah mempunyai kekasih. Do Kyungsoo merupakan yeojachingu Kai, kau pasti tahu yang mana orangnya." Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian Yixing melanjutkan. " lalu namjachingu Luhan merupakan namja yang juga merupakan anggota genk mereka, dia yang memiliki wajah datar diantara ketiga namja tadi."

Tampak Baekhyun mencoba mengingat – ingat wajah – wajah para anggota genk populer, dan ia ingat dengan namja tersebut. Namja yang hanya diam tak berkata apa – apa. Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Yixing kembali bersuara.

" dia bernama Oh Sehun, orang tuanya merupakan penyumbang dana terbesar ke empat di sekolah ini." Baekhyun ber-ohh ria, dia tak heran mengetahui bahwa para anggota genk populer sangatlah kaya. Memang biasanya seperti itu bukan?

" jadi, anggota genk populer tunduk pada Park Chanyeol itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan. " hmm begitu. Tapi mengingat namja tersebut membuatku kesal." geram Baekhyun sembari meremas sendok nya.

" karena ia menyuruhmu untuk melupakan kutukan konyol tadi?" tanya Yixing hati – hati.

" ya, dia meremehkanku." geram Baekhyun lagi.

" dia tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, ia tak pernah memperdulikan orang – orang di sekitarnya. Dan baru kali ini dia membela seperti tadi. Aku merasa bahwa.." Yixing menatap Baekhyun. " dia menyukaimu." Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Yixing. Menyukainya? Hell no!

" menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin! Dia hanya ingin menjadikanku sebagai mainannya!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

" tidak mungkin Baekhyun-ah." ujar Yixing sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" aku tidak peduli." ucap Baekhyun. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hingga akhirnya Yixing membuka percakapan.

" Baekhyun, kau pernah berpacaran?" tanya Yixing.

" tidak." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

" kau normal atau sedikit melenceng?" tanya Yixing lagi. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" maksudku kau menyukai namja atau yeoja?" Baekhyun tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Yixing tersebut.

" aku tak tahu, aku tak pernah menyukai seseorang. Tapi kupikir aku menyukai namja." jawab Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya, ia pun menutup kotak bekalnya. Baekhyun pun menatap ke arah Yixing. " kenapa memangnya?"

Tampak Yixing berpikir sebentar, ragu untuk mengutarakan pikirannya.

" hmm.. kalau aku menyukaimu, apa kau ingin menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanya Yixing pelan nyaris seperti bisikan. Baekhyun tentu saja kaget.

" aku tidak salah dengar kan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu – ragu. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

" tidak, aku benar mengatakannya. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku benar – benar menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah. Kumohon jadilah yeojachinguku." ucap Yixing memohon. Baekhyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" tidak.. aku-"

Terdengar bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat telah habis. Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyuruh Yixing untuk segera menuju ke kelas. Yixing pun menurutinya dengan sedikit kecewa, tapi ia juga merasa lega karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tampak senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

~0ooo0ooo0~

.

.

Kini Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Entah mengapa sedari tadi dia selalu terkena sial. Hampir terkena batu lah, di tabrak oleh pejalan kaki yang terburu – buru, terkena siraman air dan lainnya. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

Tampak keningnya berkerut, ia memikirkan perkataan Yixing tadi. Semenjak itu, ia tidak berani untuk berbicara dengan Yixing. Ia takut tentu saja. Dan tanpa di sadari, dia menyandung sebuah batu yang agak besar.

**DUK.**

" aww!" ringisnya. Ia menatap ngeri lututnya yang lecet. Ia pun memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan pelan – pelan melangkah menuju kursi taman dengan menyeret kaki nya yang terluka.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung terduduk dan masih meringis merasakan sakit di lututnya. Dan tiba – tiba seseorang datang menghampirinya. Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menghampirinya. Saat mengetahui siapa, Baekhyun langsung mendecih kesal.

" ada apa Kim Baekhyun? Kau terkena sial? Hahaha!" ledek orang tersebut. Baekhyun membuang muka, tak ingin menatap orang itu lama – lama. " kutukan konyol."

" ini semua pasti karena mu!" ucap Baekhyun geram.

" benarkah? Aku tak melakukan apapun, mengapa menyalahkanku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

" karena aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dan aku yakin kau memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku seperti ini!" desis Baekhyun.

" maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menggeser menjauhi Chanyeol.

" aku pernah di beritahu, ada seseorang yang mampu menangkal kutukanku. Dan salah satu cara mengetahuinya ya seperti ini." jelas Baekhyun.

" seperti kau terkena sial maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun berusaha menahan amarahnya.

" ya, seperti itu. Dan aku membencinya." ungkap Baekhyun terus terang. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal dibuatnya.

" aku memang memiliki aura yang membuatku terlindungi dari kutukan." ungkap Chanyeol.

" aku kesal." ucap Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dan tiba – tiba seringaian tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

' awas saja kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!'

**TBC**


End file.
